


Birthday fic for ullman

by eledhwenlin



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-27
Updated: 2004-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eledhwenlin/pseuds/eledhwenlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthday blowjobs! \o/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday fic for ullman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ullman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ullman/gifts).



> Written as a gift for ullman for her birthday.

Greg smiled, as Nick pushed him against the wall. He kissed Greg like he needed him to breathe. Probably that was even right.  
If it got him this reaction always, he should try to be shot at more often, Greg thought idly. Then thinking got too difficult, because hands were fumbling at his shirt, trying to worm their way underneath it. Breaking the kiss, Greg disposed of the annoying piece of clothing. At once Nick's mouth was back on his.

He realized he had to move them soon or he would get fucked right here. This thought was turning him on. He couldn't quite grasp what had made Nick lose control so completely that he was so far gone not to care about things like that. Usually he made sure Greg was all comfortable before even touching him and now... this was definitely one of the sexiest things he had ever experienced.

Soon his pants followed his shirt and then Nick got down onto his knees. Greg watched entranced, as Nick first licked, then swallowed his cock. When he had him whole, he hummed in the back of his throat, creating a fantastic feeling. Greg let his head fall back against the wall. His left hand found its way into Nick's hair, while his right supported him. Slowly Nick released him. Then he licked his way down to the base, taking Greg's balls into his mouth. When Greg moaned deeply, Nick smiled and concentrated on his cock again. Tongue at the slit and Greg wouldn't last long, hadn't ever lasted long, when it came to Nick.

He speeded up and what he couldn't fit into his mouth, his hand took care of. He was driving Greg crazy, but he felt the tingling already and braced himself. When his orgasm finally came, he was still not prepared for it and would have slid down the wall, hadn't Nick held him in place.

He had expected Nick to get up and haul him into the bedroom, but Nick didn't move. Curiously he looked down at him and noticed the frown.

"Turn around."

Both eyebrows raised, he obeyed. Nick pushed him against the wall, only to pull his ass towards him. Greg realized what he had in mind. Immediately he could feel the tongue lapping at his opening. He moaned and pushed his behind towards Nick. He could feel him smiling, then there was that tongue again. Slowly it pushed at the ring of muscles, until they opened up. Greg couldn't remember ever having felt this good. He knew Nick didn't like rimming all that much. Having him perform it was more than he had ever hoped for. Greg himself was a sucker for it. He loved it, but normally he didn't trust any of his lovers this much.

He pushed back into the tiny thrusts. Eventually it got too much.

"Nick... I need you."

When Nick got up, he could feel him shaking, as he opened his pants. Craning his neck to meet Nick's lips, he relaxed enough to let Nick in. This was what he wanted. What he had wanted all along.  
They had been waiting to do this for almost the whole shift and after the foreplay both of them didn't last long.

Panting they leaned against the wall. Greg enjoyed the weight of his lover against him. When Nick stirred, he put his arms around Greg's waist and pulled him close.

"I don't want you to do that ever, ever again. Do you understand?"

Greg only nodded, when he heard the raw emotion in Nick's voice. Then the arms disappeared and Nick took his hand.

"Bed?"

He nodded again and followed Nick into his bedroom. After they had washed up and undressed properly, they went to bed. Greg snuggled up to Nick who embraced him with both arms. Sometimes, Greg thought, being almost killed is just what you need...


End file.
